Felicity Finds Out The Sercret
by ElianaReads
Summary: When Felicity discoveries that Oliver has a son and he has been lying to her lets see out she takes this in.


**Felicity is Leaving**

Team Arrow was in the the Arrow cave as Felicity likes to call it they were discussing on the new enemy coming into Starling was called Night Master he was able to see in the dark and only the dark they needed to catch him but he needed bait.

Then out of no where Felicity says "I will go and you guys will back me up if anything happens"she says enthusiastic they were all going for it but not one person but we already know who it is... Oliver.

"I am not going to let you out there risking you life,to capture him"Oliver says flustered as always when letting Felicity go out there risking her life.

Felicity was angry becuase she hated when Oliver told her not to do stuff then she says "Well then its good that its not your life!" she starts storming out and Olivers goes to the restroom while the others are laughing there asses off.

The next day,it was dark time and Felicity was walking around to get his attention the Sara says over the coms "Maybe flash out your stuff".

Felicity starts dancing and he comes along with a block van she gets in it to take here to the sercret then she injects him with something that makes him go to sleep.

But he puts up a fight but losing alot of his energy while trying to out a knife and stabs her on each side 2 times then after she takes the knife away before he stabs her more he falls asleep.

The team go to the van and see him sleeping Oliver says if everything is alright she says "Yes I think so" she doesn't want him to worry about her because it was just make him right and no one wants that.

When Felicity goes home she goes right the med-bay and stitch it back up she hated how everybody worries about her when she gets hurt she was tired of it so she took things in her own hand.

Felicity heard things about the League of Disapperance they siad that youu protect the your family or some group you want then want to the place called Night Sky which was hidden very very far away but since Felicity was a genuis she found it.

They saw her come in and right away notice she had patentual she had been going throught torture practice training and disappering in a blink of a eye.

The day after the fight with Night Master Felicity hasn't called or anything so he was worried if something happen to her.

So he went to her house to check on her and see on the table there was blood and a went over to it and it sayed "If someone gets this letter when I say someone I mean Oliver i went somewhere where i could built up my strength but if I am not back in 5 months then I am probably dead because I couldn't handle the torture just remeber that if I am not back in 5 months."Oliver starts trying to find her but had no trace she left her phone here her carhere so they couldn't trace her and they didnt know how to do face searches.

One year past and the team have notice that she was clearly gone they had found her body while trying to find her after the 6 months.

"This is all my fault if I didn't be overly protected she wouldn't never left not she is gone because of me" Oliver sayed while trying to hold in his tears.

"None of this is your fault she wanted to go she made her own decision" Sara said seeing the pain in his eyes trying to comfort him.

"I can't live without her she is the light of my day she is the only one that made me smile not even trying I cant do any of this without her" he storms out trying to stay calm.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Felicity is screaming trying to see if she would snitch to tell show the arrow was but she never did.

"Wow no one has ever went this far without giving up on me" looking all around her body seeing bruises scars stitches bullet holes knife cuts she was completely exhausted while tears roled down her was still the first month of training.

"Now we start your training since you survived" the master said of the League of disapperance while looking proud.

"We did this all for nothing just for nothing!" Felicity says angry as ever face dark red just pissed off.

"Well of course we had to see if you are strong and you are even guys can't handle this but you firl have great patentual and I am Bruce whats your name" He says calm as ever while Felicity was furious.

"My name is felicity so when do we start" with a smirk on her face to do great training.

Felicity had to send a plastic model of her self dead for the team thinks she is dead any for Oliver could mve on past her death.

But then a year past and the team were still fighting even though it was hard without her but kept fighting,but the team kept getting in trouble then out of now where someone appears and saves them from the danger she was wearing all black leather with a mask covering her face but not her eyes .

Oliver saw her and was in awe-struck becuase he thought that it was Felicity.

"It couldn't but she is dead...WHO ARE YOU?!" he said to her he notice it was a girl .

"Maybe just call me your Guardian then I will see" she said while smiling hoping that Oliver moved on from her and found some one new.

'No it can't be she is dead and no one can change' saying to himself in frustration for not knowing who she was he was just standing there watching her fight.

"Who was that" saying in concern as the rest of the team were to.

This happen for a while her saving the team then Slade some how came out of the prison and back to Star City to get Felicity.

"Well well well what do we have here the whole team but just missing someone let me think...the blonde where is she of course" saying in laughter in the private lair.

"S-she is gone s-s-s-she died: Oliver sayed while letting a tear release.

"Wel good less work meet me at 9 o'clock tomorrow for we can finish this shit!"

When the fight came Oliver was down to the ground trying to fight but couldn't then the Guardian came and fight him unconscious.

Then Thea comes in behind her pulling off the mask then Oliver sees her there happy as ever.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Felicity is screaming loud as ever not being happy that she pulled off the mask

Till Next chapter comes out


End file.
